Elsword: The Magician II
by WolfenVaHeron
Summary: It's been two months since the Invasion of Velder, and Elsword, known as the vigilante the Magician, is still at hard work. Fighting the bad guys at night, dealing with school during the day. However, plans are in motion. Plans that will lead him and his friends to clash with the rest of the Dark Arms. Rated T for language and fighting. OCs included.
1. Chapter 1: Back in the Fray

**IT'S FINALLY ****HERE! The sequel to the Magician has finally begun! While some of you have been hanging around waiting for this story, I know some of you are new here or probably wandered in from one of the other stories I have written. In any case, this season will be bringing things up to another level as now the more...demonic members of the Black Arms make their move, plus bringing more of the Elsword cast into the fray. In any case, enjoy the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsword, its characters, or any of the locations from the franchise/game. Those belong to KOG, KillerCombo, and Nexon! I do however, own this story and its OCs, such as Wolfen. Now onto the story, and SHUT UP YOU COPYRIGHT NAZIS!**

* * *

_City of Velder, 4:39am_

"How your guys are WAY more competent." a man said as he stood in front of a vault door as another man proceeded to work on opening the door.

A man that stood next to the one who spoke shrugged as he said "Well, that's why rather than picking some punks off the street, you actually LOOK for talent."

The first man nodded. He had light brown, shaggy hair and a scar over his eye. The other man who spoke was a guy a black buzz cut that was a decently tall person.

These two were none other than Banthus the Thief and Keith, former member of Black Arms. The two had met during their time in prison and managed to escape their confinement during the invasion that occurred two months ago.

Keith chose to work with Banthus for two reasons. One being that after his failure there was no way Black Arms would take him back, especially since Wally, the top brass member who was also the human representative of the organization, had been taken down. Second was the fact he actually got along quite well with Banthus. They had a few things in common with each other.

One such thing was there was one person they really disliked.

The Magician. The guy who basically landed both of them in prison in the first place. And with Keith's experience of keeping things...covert, they planned on not doing so.

Banthus shrugged as he said "Meh, more talent costs more money. But I'll at least say this is working better than last time."

Keith then said "Wait, last time? This is where that brat got you?"

Before Banthus could answer, the man working on the door said "And it's open!"

The vault door then opened up, revealing a large amount of ED within. The door opener swore he could see dollar signs in his employers' eyes. But to him, a job was a job.

Banthus then couldn't help but dash over as he spoke "Riches here we come!"

But just before he could enter the safe, he hit what seemed like an invisible wall.

Banthus yelled out "The fuck!?"

As his ally got himself up off the floor, Keith looked at where the invisible wall was, before a bunch of runes shimmered into existence, showing it was a sort of barrier.

"Seriously, you guys just don't learn, do you?" a voice rang out from behind them.

Banthus and Keith turned around, and both swore with what they saw.

It was a youth in a black coat with spiky white hair, with a braid on each side of his face as well as one going down his back, his face hidden by a grey mask.

But both of them knew just who it was.

It was the Magician.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Banthus muttered loudly enough for all to hear.

"Banthus, calm yourself. We can take this brat. We just gotta play this right." Keith said, pulling out a large club in preparation.

"Riiiighttt…this is going to suck. But who knows. Maybe I'll be lucky for once in a while" Banthus said as he pulled his own sword out. The rest of the members of this heist, 4 of them, also took this as a sign to pull out their own set of weapons.

The vigilante pulled out his own blade, a dull, rectangular blade, in response as he said "Unlike that time Keith, it's called this time...I'm stronger."

The Magician then dashed, becoming a blur to them and quickly smacked away two of the thieves, sending them both into the wall. He then summoned a magic rune into his hand before tossing it at one of the thieves. The moment it came in contact, the thief found himself, up to his neck in a block of ice. He tried to struggle to escape, only to find it was pointless. He didn't have the strength

_Man, if it wasn't for how attuned I was to fire, it would have frozen him solid. Banthus and Keith could probably break that if they wanted to _the vigilante thought before punching behind him, knocking out the last member of the hired thieves that attempted to sneak attack the mage.

Banthus and Keith then rushed towards him. However, the magician simply smirked from behind his mask before simply tapping the ground with his sword.

_Wind Geyser _he said mentally.

Just as he did so, a burst of wind came out of the floor right where the two were, sending them up in the air. While they were shocked at this, as they fell to the floor, one thing was certainly in their minds.

They were open.

_This is gonna hurt_ they both thought with a wince as the last thing they saw before sweet, merciful unconsciousness was a dull blade in front of their faces.

After knocking the two out with a blow to the face, the vigilante smiled as he thought _Man, finally removing that ring of restraint is really showing._

Just as he finished his thought, he could hear the sirens from outside. He then said " And that's my cue to leave...but first."

A minute or so afterwards, the police came into the scene, led by a man with short black hair, amber eyes, and a red police officer's uniform. He looked around the room to see two things. A bunch of thieves beaten down, one who was frozen in a block of ice, but also a rune on the wall.

He chuckled as he thought _I recognize those two from the escaped prisoner list, and one of which the last time I was here. Kind of ironic both of these guys just got beaten by the Magician, again. _

He then looked at the rune on the wall before he said "I just wish that brat wasn't so much of a darn show off with , I can hear the media going crazy over this now."

* * *

_An apartment a distance away from the bank, City of Velder, 5:00am_

The Magician let out a yawn as he entered the apartment from the window door. He then looked around at it, still finding it nice how he had it back after his best friend, at one point enemy, had blown it up before. He found staying over at his female friend's, possibly love interest, to be entertaining, but he also wanted his privacy every now and then.

One of the good things that came out of it though was his guardian of sorts, Penensio, had the apartment expanded during the renovations. It would help in case his friends came over.

He then removed his mask and undid the magic on his hair. His hair then turned a crimson red and his eyes from blue back to their normal red sheen. However, just as he was walking over to where his bedroom was, he noticed two things.

One, the sun was starting to rise into the sky.

Two, according to the calendar on his wall, the new semester would be starting...tomorrow.

Elsword Sieghart couldn't help but facepalm as the next words exited his mouth.

"...well, great. Just...great."

* * *

_Velder Academy, City of Velder, 7:00am_

Elsword walked into the classroom that was his homeroom, and while not really paying attention to anyone, went over to his desk and after sitting down laid his head on the desk. He yawned as he waited for the dear, merciful caffeine from the coffee he drank a bit earlier to kick into his systems.

"Long night?" A voice next to him spoke.

Next to him was a bot with long blonde hair that had two brown bangs, and paw print blue eyes.

This boy was his best friend, Chung Seiker. And while he might look like a normal, somewhat girly boy, he was just as much knowledgeable of the criminal underworld as Elsword was.

After all, he was the Deadly Chaser, a now ex-assassin who quit after he decided not to kill his friend on his last actual job. Now he was simply working with his best friend since they had common enemies. And as such, he didn't really need to go on assassinations anymore, since his own targets would be coming to them more than likely.

Also, the long blonde hair was merely a very well modified wig. Under it was short and spiky blond hair with the same two brown bangs. He mainly wore it to make him a bit less suspicious.

"Yeeeaahh" Elsword answered Chung, who nodded in response.

A few desks back, a purplette girl, with his hair set so that two tails went down her two shoulders, looked at Elsword with a little bit of worry, but she smiled as other than the bit of fatigue, he was acting as normal.

This girl, Aisha Vindir, couldn't help but think of all the things that happened back then. Him saving her, learning his secret identity as the Magician, learning his past, and all the chaos that led to the invasion. Though of course, she tried as much as possible to shake the thoughts of the times she kissed the boy out of her head.

"Whatcha thinking about Aish'? A certain redhead?" the girl next to her said.

Aisha sighed and stared at her best friend, the blonde elf, Rena, before she replied "Well, it's just that everything has finally settled down to an extent...outside of the Magician chasing down escapees."

Rena nodded as she said "True...doesn't change the fact you're thinking lewd thoughts about a certain redhead."

Aisha pouted a little before a grin appeared on her face.

"And you don't when it comes to Raven?"

Raven was the boy who was Rena's boyfriend, was one of their upperclassmen, and also the brother of the current police chief, Edan. He had black spiky hair with a tuft of white, and more importantly, a nasod arm on his right side that was black, had orange veins on it, and ended in a claw. It ended up being quite the powerful weapon, especially shown in the group's fight with Demon Earl Ran and during the Velder invasion.

Rena looked at Aisha for a moment before she said "...fair play."

To the side of them, a ravenette couldn't help but giggle a little at their antics. She had gotten a bit more used to them by now. Especially Rena's passion when it came to love and teasing. Both her and Aisha hadn't heard the end of it from her for a week or two since they both had fallen in love with the same boy. This girl, Ara Haan, couldn't help but make a bit of a blush and sigh as she looked over towards the redhead, who despite being tired from a long night of vigilantism, was still able to joke around with his friend.

Rena noticed this before she said "And what about you Ara? You thinking about what you might do with Elsword as a boyfriend? Like certain things?"

Ara stuttered out "U-um I! I wasn't thinking like that I s-swear!"

"That's enough Rena, class is going to start soon." a girl with platinum hair and a strange blue energy crown said. This was Eve Einsfeld, a nasod in a humanoid form. And while she seemed emotionless at times, she did show she was capable of them. Such as her love when it came to Chung...or her annoyance that came from Elsword screwing around. The latter tended to result in Eve slapping the boy. Though she knew it was Elsword's way of trying to help her feel emotions again. Especially considering what that mad scientist boy, Add Kim, did to her.

"Says the girl with her own crush." Rena said with a little smile as she saw Eve who tried to not blush.

However, their little conversation came to a halt as the teacher, a woman with grey hair, amber eyes, and an attitude came into the room and yelled "Alright, quiet down!"

As everyone turned quiet and quickly went over to their seats, the woman spoke "Alright, you all know I'm ! While normally you would have had a different teacher since this is the next grade up, due to previous events, it was decided that I would stick as your homeroom teacher for the time being. Though also due to said previous events, we also have a few new teachers and students, so treat em well! GOT IT?"

The students nodded, meanwhile Elsword couldn't help but wonder if any of said students would be in their class or if he'd be learning from any of said teachers."

Stella then pulled out some papers before she continued "In any case, I'll be introducing two of said students now. Please come in."

As she said so, a small girl wearing a cap, white hair, and blue eyes and a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes walked into the room.

The former then in a cheery voice said "Hello everyone! My name is Lu! Nice to meetcha!"

The latter then bowed as she said "And I am Artea, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

While there were those who thought the small one as adorable, some who wanted the blonde's contact details, and some who simply just didn't care much and welcomed them...there was one particular reaction.

Elsword, originally tired, had his head up and eyes wide as saucers.

He knew them both, mainly the younger looking of the two.

Chung noticed this and asked "Uh...you okay dood?"

Elsword then said "...this year...is going to be very hectic."

Chung looked at him head tilted as he said "Why?"

Elsword then whispered to him "Remember those passages into the castle I mentioned?"

Chung nodded in response.

Elsword then whispered "Here's the thing, we needed to royal family's permission...now tell me, why am I mentioning this?"

It took a moment before Chung also became wide eyed as he said "...ok you weren't kidding."

Lu then spotted the redhead boy before she said "Hey look Artea! It's Elsword! Hi Elsword!"

Elsword, knowing it would come back to bite him either way, decided to respond.

"Hey Lu. Hey Artea." he spoke...before Eve walked over to him and slapped him.

"That's no way to say hello to an old friend Elsword." the platinum haired girl said before she went back to her desk.

At this point, Elsword couldn't help but think _Is it just me, or does this feel like deja vu?_

* * *

**Elsword: Well we're finally back...but why do I need to get slapped again?**

**WVH: Comedic relief.**

**Lu: At least I'm finally in the story now, YIPEE!**

**Rena: So Elsword...you know her how?**

**WVH: That'll be explained next chapter...so if you need to do any teasing, wait until then...but for now, feel free to mess with the other girls.**

**Aisha, Ara, and Eve: Traitor!**

**Wolfen: That note about new ****teachers**** though...I see what you did there.**

**WVH: And you will tell no one...I already had to put anti-spoiler tape on one idiot's mouth.**

**Add: MMMMPPPHHH!**

**WVH: Well in any case, I hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone!**

**Blond in orange clothing: And don't forget to R&R Dattebayo!**

**WVH: ...leave now...or I will make your personality denser that Ichika from Infinite Stratos in your story.**

**Blond in orange has his face turn pale, and then disappears in a burst of smoke.**

**WVH: ...that's what I thought.**


	2. Chapter 2: New and Old

**Hey guys, its been a week over on this story, but here's the next chapter of Magician II! I've been a bit focused on Kitsune, but doesn't mean I've forgotten this story either. I've just been a little occupied with the story that needs a bit faster updating. In any case though, we've brought in some new characters. Let's see how this goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Elsword or any of the things that come from the franchise. Those belong to KoG, KillerCombo, and Nexon. But I do own the story here as well as OCs I use, like Wolfen. In any case though, enjoy!**

* * *

_The Roof, Velder Academy, City of Velder, 12:05pm_

The group was up on the rooftop to have their lunch. After the first time they came up here together, it had literally become a custom for them. As long as the weather was good, it was quite nice up on the rooftop. And normally there were less praying ears.

However.

"Wow it's nice up here! No wonder you guys eat up here!" Lu exclaimed with a smile on her face. She had joined Elsword and co. for their normal lunch on the rooftop, Elsword attempted to say no, but with her puppy dog eyes, Rena gladly agreed to let the girl join them for lunch, much to Elsword's dismay. Of course Artea joined them as well, she stated it was necessary to keep an eye on her, which Elsword instantly agreed to, much to a few of the boys confusion.

Lu then turned over the Elsword as she then said "So...how's our favorite little Magician doing?"

Everyone seemed alert except Elsword and Chung, who sighed and scratched the back of his head as he replied "Good. And you, Princess?"

The princess merely responded with a ojou-san laugh as she said "Oh quite well!...other than the whole invasion thing. Really have to give credit to Penensio for his foresight in case the palace was attacked."

Aisha ended up stuttering "Wait, p-p-princess!?"

The others also looked in interest before Artea spoke to Lu.

"Your majesty, are you sure it's alright to let them know?" she spoke.

Lu simply nodded and said "Don't worry Artea. If there's a guy that's trustworthy, its Magician-kun here!"

Rena was a bit surprised, but then asked "So if you really are the Princess, then how come you are here?"

Lu simply grinned as she said "A few things really. First, I've always wanted to experience the customs of 'school life' first hand. Anime only gets you so far. And second, I've always wanted to talk with El's sensei, Wolfen. He sounds pretty cool."

The group accepted her explanation, before Chung walked over to her and asked her "I've heard a bit of a rumor. Supposedly the royalty of Velder are part demon, is this true?"

The group, minus Elsword looked a bit surprised. Artea looked a bit hostile before she told the boy "No problem, after all, you don't meet other royalty that often, ex-prince of Hamel."

Chung simply raised an eyebrow for a moment, realizing that whatever intelligence group this girl had were pretty decent.

The girl took her cap off to reveal that she had two small blue horns on her head.

"Long story short, our ancestor who was the first ruler of Velder was a demon who during a war between the humans and demons long ago, who switched sides to her disgust at the cruelty of her brethren's actions. She even helped the humans in sealing away one of the strongest demons, or that's how the story goes anyways." Lu explained.

Chung nodded, his curiosity satisfied. It was then Raven asked the next question.

"If you're the princess, what does that make Artea?"

Artea simply replied "I am high highness's closest confidant, as well as the El Priestess of Earth, who regulates the power of the Earth El Shard. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The group stood there a bit surprised, before Elsword spoke "So Artea, has Lu kept out of trouble?"

Artea simply sighed "Just as much as you tend to."

The group ended up laughing at that, much to Lu and Elsword's annoyance.

Elsword then told Lu "If you want to meet Sensei though, I'm not sure when you'll get the chance. I don't know where he exactly left to after the Invasion."

Lu shrugged and replied "Well, I got a feeling if I stick around you, I'll meet him before long.

* * *

_Gymnasium, Velder Academy, 2:00pm_

The group found themselves standing in line in front of the gym teacher, someone who joined the faculty as part of the recent hiring.

The man in front of them had slightly shaggy black hair, wore a gray v-necked t-shirt, a pair of black pants, and sunglasses that had silver frames and orange lenses.

"Hello everyone. I'll be your new gym teacher as of this semester. You may call me Mr. Noir."

While most of the people were doing the normal sizing up of the teacher, four had a different reaction.

Eve knew since she could confirm the man's body shape was exactly the same as Wolfen's. However, she decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew whatever Wolfen did, it had a reason behind it.

Chung and Aisha knew this was none other than Elsword's sensei, Wolfen, in disguise. They could tell from two things. One was the fact that the shape of his hair was just like Wolfen's. But mainly…

It was because the Rune Slayer was shaking from fear.

_Oh fuck...I'M SCREWED! _He thought as he knew the man had caught on to the fact he hadn't been training as much recently, due to having to deal with all the events as well as spending some time with his friends.

"Now then...Elsword Sieghart, come up here please. I would like to show the group an example of what we'll be doing today." Mr. Noir said.

_Well...shit_ Elsword thought as he walked over. The man patted him on the shoulder, and Elsword swore his Sensei used some technique on him as he felt the weight of his clothing increase, before he then had Elsword do what he asked in front of the class.

* * *

_In front of the school, Velder Academy, City of Velder, 3:15pm_

The group was all walking out of the academy, and all of them showed signs of exhaustion from what Mr. Noir asked of them to do in class. He had them do a variety of exercises and even a bit of sparring. He said he wanted to get an idea of where everyone was at, as well as what they wanted to accomplish.

"Man, that new teacher sure is harsh. Nice, but harsh." Lu said as she stretched her body.

Rena added to that "Tell me about it. I never ran that fast in my life."

Aisha couldn't help but sigh "That's Elsword's sensei for you."

Everyone other than Chung and Elsword looked at her in surprise. Lu asked her "Wait, that was HIM!?"

Elsword answered for the purplette "Yeah...and he even used a gravity rune on my clothes just to make it harder for me. He's definitely annoyed that I haven't been training as hard as I used to."

Chung then pointed his finger up and said "Ah, so that's why he had you come up front."

The Rune Slayer simply nodded and sighed "Well, I can tell you he went somewhat easy on us. But trust me, it's only going to get tougher."

It was at this point Aisha noted "Hey Els, there's a note on you back?"

"Hmm? Oh can you get Aish?" he asked of her, she pulled the note off and handed it to the Rune Slayer. He read it and then paled in fear.

Raven asked him "What does it say?"

Elsword then read the note as such.

"_To my student,_

_Since I have returned, I will be working on a training program for you and your friends since in the times to come, you'll need it._

_And just so you know, it won't be as easy as what you did today._

_From, _

_Your Sensei"_

All of the group members paled a little before Ara, being optimistic, spoke up.

"Maybe it won't be that bad?"

Elsword literally deadpanned as her and sighed "Well, no point worrying about it now. How about we all get home."

The group nodded and then all went their separate ways home.

As she walked, Ara wondered what kind of training they might do. She was a practitioner of the martial arts, so she had some idea of what training Wolfen might have for her.

_Though Elsword looked a little worried about the thought. Just what did Wolfen have Elsword do?_

Her spirit companion of sorts, Eun, the millenium fox, replied to her "_Hmm, well I could imagine the man dropping the boy off in the jungle with just a knife or something, but who knows?"_

However, before she could reply to Eun, an electrical shock suddenly went through her body, originating from the back of her neck, stunning her to the point she fell to the floor.

"_Ara!" _Eun cried out, unable to do anything.

Just before she was hit once more and knocked out, she heard a voice, likely her assailant, speak.

"Kukuku. Sorry about this, but it's just part of the plan. Just take a nap for now."

_Wait, I recognize that voice…_ she thought as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Elsword: Oh crap...did Add just abduct Ara of all people?**

**Aisha: I think he did.**

**Eve: Add stop misbehaving *slaps Add***

**Add: Hey! Don't blame me! Just wait for WVH to explain the why later!**

**Chung: But first, how about I send you flying again. I'm still mad at what you did to Eve in the first book.**

**Wolfen: Relax Chung, just wait until the next chapter for now.**

**WVH: Well in any case, let's end it there for now. Thank you all for reading, and make sure to R&R and come back for next chapter, I gotta make sure the group doesn't try to kill Add right now.**

**Some orange wearing Blond: You heard Dattebayo!**

**WVH: Dammit Naruto! Go back to Kitsune Unleashed!**


End file.
